A Twist of Fate
by NotMeee
Summary: In episode 7 what if Asuna never walked in on Kirito and Lisbeth?
1. Chapter 1

SAO Fanfiction:

 _This is my place to write my note before some stories. This is me talking. Not anything in the story. Ok. This story takes place in episode 7. Near the end before Asuna walks in on Lisbeth and Kirito. She never does in this world._

Lisbeth stared at Kirito, trying to summon the courage to simply speak to him. "H-hey Kirito…" Kirito looked up from the sword she just made from the dragon crystal, "What do you need Liz?" Liz swallowed, "uh, K-kirito can you come to my shop from now on? Don't use anyone else! Ok!" Kirito was confused by this, "Yeah, why?" Liz was sweating now. She brushed her hands on her short skirt to dry them off. "I just really l-like you and want to see you more often."She took his hands in hers. Kirito was surprised by this but he realized that it felt pretty good. Her hands seemed… Warm. He was getting a strong sense of deja vu here. Her eyes seem to sparkle without any light. He could stare into them forever... Empowered by the warmth of her hand and the look in her eyes he pulls her close and kisses her. It was deep and passionate. He could feel the moisture of her lips on his, the warmth emanating from her. She smelled of roses, he wondered if that was her natural smell or some perfume she used. It was all too short for him. Kirito came to his senses and pulled away, "Oh shit! Sorry Liz, I don't know what came over me I am-" Liz put a finger to his mouth to shush him and whispered,"It's ok, I was just going to say I love you." She had that mischievous look. Kirito's heart was racing, "I love you too Liz. You can be sure I am coming here from now on." That caused Liz to laugh out loud. "You better only come to me or I will personally hunt you down. No matter what floor you are on!" Kirito laughed but had the uneasy feeling that she was being serious. "Well how about dinner? You have to take a girl out to dinner before you start kissing her!" Liz teased. Kirito blushed and nodded, "How about 'Floating Islands'? I hear the chef there has maxed out his cooking skill." Liz's eyes widened, "Wooow, I have never eaten anything made by a master cook before. I assume you are buying?" "What! Why!" She lightly slapped his cheek, "Because YOU are taking ME out on a date. Not the other way round!" Kirito slumped in defeat, he knew that fighting would be futile. Besides, he has more than enough money to pay for dinner, "Fine. Let's get going." He gives her a quick little kiss on her lips and takes her hand to lead her to the inn.

 _Ok. The end. I could make more if you want me to. I ship these two so HARD. Like I can't. Just can't! Oh and I would like to thank a friend of mine, his name is T.L. Mysterious am I right? Please speak to me about any ideas/comments on this._

 _Ok bye._

 _D~_


	2. Chapter 2

SAO Fanfiction 2

 _This is chapter 2. I think. I don't know if I would call these chapters but whatever._

Kirito woke with a start. He noticed he was on a bed, he looked down to find himself only in his underwear and on a white bed. The softest bed he has ever been on. He tried to move but noticed he couldn't. He noticed some movement and smelled strawberries and looked down again to find a bundle of pink hair and white skin, it was Liz. He was now convinced that her it was her natural scent, he really liked it. It all come back to him at once. He smiled and thought, That was a good night. I wonder what Liz thought of it? Kirito kissed her head lightly and started to move her head off his chest so he could move. It was not so hard because Liz slept like a rock. He sat up on the side of the bed and started to stretch when a knock came at the door. Still a little weary from sleep he stumbled over to the door and opened it. Asuna was standing there with a smirk on her face, "The hell!" Kirito said in surprise. Asuna smiled and waved at him, " I just wanted to see you. I see you have been getting busy," she winked looking him up and down,"You did not even have enough time to get dressed." Kirito realized that he was still only in his underwear and stood in an awkward position. He quickly closed the door, brought down the menu, heard the distinct jingle, equipped his clothes, and opened the door again. Asuna was still smirking when he opened it. "It's not what you think! I was just too tired from the date last night to go back to my place." Asuna's Smirk turned into a grin, "So 'staying the night' also means sleeping in the same bed half naked?" Kirito shuffled uncomfortably, "Well let's just say we were a little more than tipsy last night." Asuna frowned and asked, "How did you get something alcoholic in SAO?" "We went to 'Floating Islands', that place has a chef that has maxed out his cooking level." Asuna noticed that he was getting agitated and tried to pull back on the teasing. Tried. She faked being sad, "Oh well… I guess maybe you should take me there. Seeing as how you ditched our business meeting yesterday. Remember? I waited 3 hours for you! And you never came! I finally checked your position on the the map and saw you were at Liz's place. I had a pretty good idea what you were doing there so I decided to wait until morning." Kirito looked down in shame. He totally forgot about Asuna. "I'm sorry Asuna. I will make it up to you. I swear" Asuna looked down and put a hand on Kirito's shoulder, "Hey, it's ok. I was just giving you a hard time." Kirito, head still down, shook it and said, "No I have wronged you. I have to make it up to you." Lisbeth started to wake up then. She said, "Hey, whats all the noise?" Asuna said, "Nothing honey! I was just talking to Kirito here about abstinence. Don't want any unwanted babies now do we Kirito?" Kirito gave her a death glare but just nodded his head. "Well I gotta leave now" "Bye Lizzy! Bye Kirito!" She walked out the door and went straight to her floor. When Asuna got home she layed down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I knew I should've come looking for him." "I knew I should've stayed with him." She felt tears in her eyes, "I should of been with him. I should've never told him of Liz." The tears threatened to pour out, "I should've told him, I should've told him, I should've told him. I should've told him!" "I-I love you Kirito." For the first time in a long time… Asuna cried.

 _I feel really bad for doing this to Asuna. But I feel like I must or there will be no conflict to this story. Ughh, but I feel so bad! This story was again edited and inspired by T.L. T.L is a good person, if very mysterious. Well you know. Did I get Kirito's personality right? I am trying to make it more him. Tell me if I am, it is hard to gauge. Ok bye,_

 _~D_


	3. Chapter 3

SAO Fanfiction 3

 _Hmmm. I don't know what to say…_

After Asuna left Kirito turned turned to Liz, "I see you are up now." Liz sat up and stretched. Much like a cat Kirito observed. He smiled at the thought, Liz caught that smile and stretched a little more seductively. "Like what you see?" Kirito nodded his head, "Yeah. Why would I not? You are the girl I love." Liz, not one to give up, tried again, "It is getting hot in here, care to help me take off these clothes?" Kirito was confused, "What? You barely have any clothes on, how can it be hot?" Liz was astounded at how dense he could be at times, "I am kinda bored. Can you come here and entertain me?" Kirito was very confused now, "What? We can just go to an inn or som-" Kirito finally realized what she was suggesting and shuffled his feet awkwardly, "I… Uhhh I don't think I am ready for that. We should at least wait more than one day." Liz frowned, "Why? We both love each other very much. There is nothing stopping us." Kirito, not knowing what to do, clasped his hands behind his back, "I just don't feel… I don't know. Right doing this after just one date." Liz sighed and laid back down, "Whatever you say," she looked up at him with a small smile, "but I will get what I want. Sooner or later." Kirito could do nothing but laugh, "heh yeah, well I got to get back to the front lines. See you in awhile." Liz waved goodbye, "Bye Kirito. Can't wait until our next date!"

 _That was a short chapter. Now I am sure I caught Kirito's personality. But you can tell me if I got it wrong again. Do you like the format I write these in? Like just one bug paragraph? I can change if you would like it more spaced out and stuff. Let's go. Bye._

 _~D_


	4. Chapter 4

SAO Fanfiction 4

 _I know. I know what I have to do. I have to write another chapter to this SAO fanfiction. I have to. It is my destiny! Anywayyyys… This is about 5 days after their date._

Kirito was on floor 69, grinding. He was lost in thought while destroying these low level monsters. He was thinking about the date he had with Liz and smiled at the thought of Liz's short pink hair bobbing with her body as she laughs at his feeble attempt at a jokes.

He flashed back to her shop, "Fine let's get going." Kirito gave her a quick kiss and leads Liz out of her shop. While he pulls her along Liz yells, "Why are you going so fast! You are going to pull my arm out!" Kirito didn't stop but looked back, "We have to get there fast or we will have to wait in a huge line!" Liz sighed and mumbled, "Yeah but I would think you would want to have dinner with me in one piece. It's kinda hard to eat with one arm." Kirito just laughed and kept pulling her along. They came up to the door of the classy restaurant, 'Floating Island'. Kirito could hear the laughing, yelling and general inn noise. It smelled of grilled fish and some high-class wine and ale. He wondered how they got alcoholic drinks here but then remembered that they had a master chef here. "Hey do you smell that?" Liz asked. "Yeah. Smells like fish, probably something really expensive." Liz looked at him and had that mischievous look in her eyes for the second time that night, "Well that will make it all the better to eat." She winked, "And you better believe that I will get the most expensive things on the menu."

A mole-looking monster stabbed his leg with an old rusty pickaxe while he was distracted by his thoughts, "Damn it! I have to start paying more attention." He swiftly cut it down with a swipe and brushed off some of the stray glass-looking shards off his cloak. He sheathed his sword and started to walk. Thinking back to the date, he continued on.

They were eating some S class fish and drinking some really good drinks, "You do know, Kirito, that I am pretty sure that we both are too young to drink." Liz slurred out. Kirito knew she had had some really hard drinks. Her pupils were dilated to twice their usual size and her face was as red as a strawberry. Strawberry… That would seem good right now. No how about a tomato. No, why a tomato? Those taste horrible. Look at those lights. I like yellow. Wait, what was I thinking? Oh yeah, chilies. Why is this girl staring at me with those amazing eyes? Pink's my favorite color. Kirito shook his head, "W-What did you say Liz?" He swayed a little. She stopped moving for a minute and studied him, "I think you look HOT in this c-candle light." Liz loved this buzz from these drinks, but the taste could be better.

Kirito realized something, he had heard that if you drink a lot you would get this thing called a 'hangover'. If he and Liz got that buzz from drinking why did they not get the hangover? Oh! The ingredients aren't alcoholic so that is why. No, that is not it. They would not get the buzz… Hmmm… Kirito could not think of the reason why he did not get this 'hangover' thing. He decided to leave it until he could ask someone else.

"Hey… I think it is time we go home." It was going to cost a fortune and leave Kirito nearly bankrupt but it will all be worth it for Liz. "But I LOOOOVE it here! The people are so nice and they always fill my cup with more of this drink." She picked up her drink lazily and some of it spilled out, "Shit… I was going to drink that…" Kirito laughed,"Hey let's go home… Is it ok if I stay at your place? I don't think I can make it back home in this condition and you certainly can't even make it to this door." Liz looked up from the spilled drink, "You wanna bet?" Kirito shook his head, "No, no I was just making a point an-" "You're on!" Liz stood up from her chair and started to walk to the door. She did not make it pass her second step. She passed out on the spot.

Kirito, walking down the smooth gray hallway, chuckled at the thought of Liz drunk like that. His chuckle attracted 5 of those mole things, "Awww man. Why do you guys have to come now! I mean I know you are meant to be here but at least give me some time to myself!" They growled in response. "Oh well. Let's get this over with." They all jumped at him all at once.

Kirito huffed. Liz was heavier than expected. He would never say that to her face but it was more tiring than he anticipated to carry her over here from the inn. Kirito almost dropped her multiple times during the trip home. He noticed that her short skirt was getting a bit too far up and tried to push it back down with his hand. He only succeeded in pulling it farther up. If you tilt your head just right you can see- He shook his head. Kirito, being the man of honor he is, forced himself to look forward and keep trying to find her house. He came up to a medium-sized brown house that had no particular characteristics that stood out. Except that it had a symbol on it. It looked like a heart with 3 lines through it. 1 through the middle, 1 through the side and 1 diagonally crossed through both of them. They all met in the middle. He thought this was her house so he checked her pockets and found her key. The key had the same symbol on the top. He tried it and the door swung open without a sound. Kirito carried Liz to her bed. Before he could set her down she opened her eyes and whispered, "My knight in shining armor, can you set me down?" Kirito complied and set her down on her bed. "So I guess you are staying at my place." Kirito noded. "Well I'm beat. Thank you for the date. I don't think I will ever forget today." She pulled down the main menu and took off her clothes. Kirito stood in shock. They look much better at this angle if the moon hits it just right you ca- Again Kirito shook his head and banished those kind of thoughts from his head. "Liz what are you doing?" Liz looked at him, "Going to sleep silly! It is getting really late." Kirito, his thoughts impaired by the drinks just shrugged and took off his clothes. Liz sat up again and walked over, "Before I go to sleep I want to say again that this was the best day I have ever had… Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him, passionately. She drew him in and kissed him harder. Kirito felt amazing then he realized that something round was pushing up against his chest it was soft yet hard. Curious, he brought up his hand and felt it, trying to get an idea of what it was and how it felt. Not knowing what he was doing, Liz moaned against his mouth then continued kissing him. It took him a minute to realize why she did that… And then it clicked. Kirito's eyes widened and he stepped back. Liz fell and hit the ground. "S-sorry! I did not mean to touch you there!" Kirito looked down in embarrassment. Liz sat up, "No, no it is ok. I kinda lik-" "No! It was not ok. I think it is time to get to bed." He went over to her bed and laid down. "Goodnight Liz." He pretended to fall asleep. Liz, majorly turned off by what just happened, sighed and walked over to Kirito. She knew he was faking but still slipped in bed near him. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was fast but soon enough it slowed down to a steady beat. "Hey, Kirito?" She could hear his breath catch, "I just want to let you know that I am fine that you touched me there. I kinda liked it... I also would not mind if we did it again." Liz heard his heart start beating faster until she put a reassuring hand on his chest. His heart slowed down. Liz smiled and fell asleep on him.

 _That was the longest chapter I ever wrote so far. I would like to thank T.L again for inspiring and helping me. At this point I should just name T.L co-writer! Anyway, do you approve of what I am writing? You can yell at me for writing like this but whatever. What's done is done. By the way, you guys are so silent! Like not one comment out of like 180 views. I am heartbroken. Well not really but what ever. On the down low, I'm also going to tell you guys that I might be writing a lemon including Kirito and Lisbeth. I don't know when and I don't know how but I am telling you this so you guys aren't so surprised. That story will only be for mature eyes only. No young eyes should see it. Ok? Good. Well it is that time again... TA-TA!_

 _~D_


	5. Chapter 5

SAO Fanfiction 5

 _Wow. How long has it been? Like 50,000,000 years since I last wrote? How was your guys' 50,000,000 years? I hope it went well. Well instead of trying to figure out a whole new plot thing of chapter 5 I am just going to leech off my younger self and use this half finished thing._

Kirito sat down on the stool in the bar. The whole place smelled of firewood smoke and alcoholic drinks. A smell becoming all too familiar for Kirito's liking. The stools were really old and rickety, the whole building was just made out of 30 year old wood. Lets just say that this was not some fancy place like 'Floating Island'. Klein sat down next to him and ordered some rum, "I hear that you have a new honey."

The bartender slid it over to Klein. He slammed the it and called for another. Kirito does not usually drink but he could tell that this conversation would be one best forgotten.

Kirito sighed and called out "I would like the same as this man is having."

"Where did you hear that?" The rum burned his throat but had a nice smell to it and a relatively good aftertaste.

Almost as an afterthought Kirito thought about the underage kids. Would they be able to buy alcoholic drinks? Probably not. They asked for your age before you logged in for a reason right? Still… Kirito mentally shrugged, that is a problem for a different day.

"From the grapevine. How's it going with her?"

"Good. I usually go to her house after my time on the frontlines. You know, it's closer."

Klein gulped his 4th shot. He nudged Kirito and winked, "I bet it's closer. Closer to the honeys!" Klein laughed really loud.

Unnecessarily loud if you ask Kirito. Some of the other patrons looked over.

He hit Klein with his elbow, "No Klein. You know what I mean. And Shhhh! Other people are looking!"

Klein just shrugged it off.

Kirito was getting used to the rum and got his 6th shot. "But between you and me, the first time I stayed over we were both wasted from our date, I had to carry her home,"

Klein smacked the table laughing, drawing the attention of more patons, "Apparently she goes to sleep in only her underwear,"

Kirito ignored the look he was getting from Klein and continued, "she came to give me hug to thank me for my date. I felt something pushing up against my chest."

Kirito downed another shot. "So being the curious jackass I am I placed my hand on it and squeezed."

Klein's eyes widened, "Don't tell me."

"She moaned. It took me a moment to realize why. I just squeezed her… Well her breast…"

Klein laughed so hard he almost fell off his stool, "H-Hey! Barkeep! Get this man a drink! On me!" Klein was gasping for a breath. "Go on! Go on! What did you do next?"

Kirito knew what was about to come and drank two shots in a row and took a deep breath, "I apologized and went to bed."

Klein almost fell off his stool again but for the exact opposite reason then last time. "Duuude! You just missed the perfect night with a grade S honey!"

Kirito winced and nodded, "I know I know. I was just so unprepared that it caught me by surprise. Also I was a tad bit tipsy so give me some slack."

Klein harrumphed and looked away from Kirito, "I am ashamed to call you my friend now. No friend of mine would miss an opportunity like that."

Kirito retaliated, "Oh yeah! When was the last time you were even in the same room with a girl alone!"

Klein put his hands up in fake surrender, "Ok ok, I give, I give! No need to get personal."

Kirito just looked away, "Whatever. It's getting late I need to get back."

He paid the bartender and left. He heard Klein shout out after him, "DON'T MESS THIS ONE UP!"

Kirito just gave him the middle finger without looking as he walked out of the tavern.

 _Ok. There is chapter 5. Not the best I have done. I know but that is because of 2 things. 1. My story writing muscles are like dead. They need time to come back alive. And 2. I am running out of ideas. I am sure that if I thought long and hard about what to write next I could come up with something but I want to hear what you people think. Leave some suggestions for me. I will probably use them! I would also like to thank a guest that inspired me to write again. The guy who made a review on July 3rd. Thanks man! I hope you see this chapter. Now uh, thanks for reading? See ya next time? (Whenever that may be)._

 _~D_


	6. Chapter 6

SAO Fanfiction 6

 _Hey again! I'm back. I hope this chapter will be better than the last one… Let's see!_

Kirito quickly dodged a beam from a floating pink crystal. He dodged another one and darted in to slay it. Kirito hit the crystal with one of his sword skills and it exploded in a ball of light and a sound of shattering glass. As Kirito was picking up the loot from the fallen crystal he noticed a small red flashing light in the corner of his vision. He brought up the urgent message. He was surprised to see that his sword main sword, "Elucidator" was low on durability. 'Hmmm, that's annoying. Well, I guess I have not had to have it repaired since I got it. Better take it to Lis.'

As Kirito walked to Lis' shop he stopped by the market to get some flowers for her, "Some flowers never hurt anyone." Kirito said as he bought them. When he got to her shop Kirito held the flowers behind his back and entered. He knocked on the counter. When she did not come right away he started whistling to try and pass the time. 'Where is she?' Kirito thought. He knocked again and waited for a couple minutes. 'I think she is in the back. Probably forging something.' Kirito walked to the door and opened it. Instantly his ears were assaulted by the sounds of metal hitting metal. Kirito looked down to see Lisbeth hitting a piece of white-hot metal. He tried to wave to get her attention but she was extremely focused on hitting that piece of metal.

"HEY! HEY! LISBETH!" He shouted. She still would not look up so Kirito decided to go and touch her shoulder.

He walked down and put a hand on her shoulder, "Lisbeth! I need some help."

When he touched Lisbeth she screamed while she whipped around brought the hammer to Kirito's face. Kirito instantly retracted his hand.

"WHAT do you think you are doing!" Lisbeth yelled at him.

"I-I just need your help. Elucidator is almost broken." Kirito held up his hand in innocents.

"You just made me mess up my next sword!"

Kirito looked down, "I'm sorry. Here will this help?" He handed her the flowers he got her at the market.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Kirito." She said flatly.

Lisbeth then took the flowers from him and put them on the anvil. Which consequently burst into flames because the metal was still really hot.

"Hey, I happened to really like those flowers..." Kirito gazed on as the flowers were slowly consumed by the flames.

Lisbeth looked at the look on Kirito's face and felt sorry. "Hey, I'm sorry. I guess I went a little overboard with it."

"You think? Well anyway," Kirito managed to tear his eyes from the horror scene, "let's get down to business. Elucidator is almost broken can you repair it?" Kirito brought the sword out and handed it to Lisbeth.

She took a look at it, "Hmmmm, yeah I think I can repair this."

Kirito lit up, "Thank you, Lisbeth."

"For 12,000." Lisbeth said flatly.

Kirito stopped and looked at her, "12,000! That's a lot!"

Lisbeth shrugged, "It is what it is."

"But i-isn't there a discount? Like a lovers discount or something?"

Lisbeth looked and touched Kirito's face, "Kirito honey, I am trying to run a business."

Kirito was about to say something when Lis cut him off, "Look, do you want Elucidator to be fixed?"

Kirito reluctantly shook his head.

"Then I need 12,000."

Kirito gave in and paid her. He could physically feel his money pouch get 12,000 lighter.

"It will be done by this afternoon." She said as she placed it on a rack under several other swords, maces, spears and the like.

"What am I supposed to do until then!" Kirito asked.

Lisbeth shrugged, "I don't know, you can't stay here. I have work to do. You could go to some of the lower floors and enjoy the sights. I hear there are some beautiful places there."

Kirito just grunted his acknowledgment as he dragged himself out the door into the main store and out the other door that leads to the world. Deciding what to do with himself.

 _Good. Do you think this was good? I hopes so. That one guy… what was his name? Ah yes! How about this WeepingangelFF? I am going to try and take things slow. I don't really know if this is slow but it shows that Lisbeth is not so in love with Kirito that she completely loses all logic. Ya know? Well anyway. I read all of you comments but can't name most of them because they are all guest! So yeah. I still read all of them. Until next time!_

 _~D_


	7. Chapter 7

SAO Fanfiction 7

 _Hmmmmmm… Apparently I should start trying to "develop" Kirito and Lisbeth "emotional relationship". Like I should start having them have more "feelings". Haha, ok but for real, I don't know about you but I am not that much of an emotional person. Like if I was a therapist this would be how our sessions would go. You: "Hey, Doctor, I'm depressed." Me: *Looks up from some notebook* "Stop it." *Looks back down at notebook*. Like that would be it. Done. Not much. Still. Let's try._

Kirito stood at the door of Lisbeth's house. He was about to ask Lisbeth out on another date. He has already done this before. So why was he having such a hard time? All he had to do was to reach up and knock. Kirito stood there, not moving. It was like someone had paralyzed him with a Sword Art. Kirito swallowed back his fear and beat it down to the bottom of his stomach. He slowly reached up and knocked on the door. It immediately opened to reveal Lisbeth slightly smirking. "What do you need Kirito?"

Kirito tried to nonchalantly wipe his hands on his black coat. Needless to say Lisbeth's eyes lit up with laughter.

"Uhhh, I was just wondering if you would like hang out with me sometime?" Kirito looked away in embarrassment. His cheeks clearly turning red.

Lis stood there. Somewhat enjoying Kirito being uncomfortable. 'He looks so cute when he is flustered.' She thought. Naturally, he next thought was, 'Let's see how far I can take this.'

"Awww. You came out all this way to-. Wait, No flowers?"

Kirito looked confused for a second then realization dawned on him and his face fell, "Oh of course! How could I forget flowers!" He continues mumbling to himself.

Seeing she was losing him she quickly tried to employ some damage control, "Ok, ok. Yes I will go on a date with you. I will need to move some appointments around, my schedule has been really tight lately."

Kirito felt relief flood him and then he looked a tad bit agitated, "Really? From what?"

"Well, the shop has been picking up popularity recently and I have been basically meeting orders every day…"

"Oh, I thought that that place closed down. It's always so deserted and makes trash weapons. Thought the owner sold the property to make up on their losses."

Lis swatted him. "For your information, I have been doing pretty well! It's just all this stress… it's getting to me." Her eyes get a bit distant…

Jason changes the subject quickly, "So where do you want to go? A tavern, have some dinner?"

Ann shook her head a little bit to clear it, "Yeah, I would love to have a nice dinner. But my schedule is a little tight today. For the rest of the week for that matter. Next week ok with you?"

Kirito nodded his head grinning, "Yeah, sounds great. I will be here at 8 pm."

The next day Kirito found the best restaurant and made some reservations. Over the next week he spent most of his waking hours grinding mobs to make the money he needed to pay for his and Lis' food. It was tiring to say the least. Two days before it was time for the date he got as much sleep as he could. To make up for the lost hours grinding. Seven hours before it was time he went out and bought a new suit and some roses. Kirito also buys a book.

He walks up to Lisbeth's door and knocks. Confidence at an all time high. She opens the door wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, which is way to big for her, that both look extremely low on durability.

Her eyes go wide when she sees Kirito. "Oh no! I forgot about the date! I'm sorry!" Lis open the door wider and motions him in, "Come in. I just need to change, it won't be long."

"You look lovely Lis." Kirito says smiling at her.

Lis blushes, "What? I'm still in my home clothes. I look like a wreck."

"No you don't. You look absolutely stunning. It's not about what you wear or what you put on. It's about who you are… and uh well…" All of his courage seemed to drain away from him like cockroaches running away from a light "you are very… beautiful." He mumbled to the floor weakly.

Lis softly chuckles and turns away to head into her room. Kirito, now thoroughly embarrassed, thought he saw her blush deepen. He wasn't sure. No, he was absolutely sure.

After a couple of minutes she came back. Kirito closes the book he was reading and looks up.

"... Wow." Is all Kirito can say. Lisbeth is dressed in a white summer dress that falls to her knees that seems to flow with every little movement. The whole dress is tied at the waist with a small black belt. The think straps on the dress come over the curve of her shoulders. She has a necklace and a pin to hold back her bangs. The necklace is a small hammer made out of a yellow mineral. The pin is just a piece of silver. Even though the whole outfit is simple she pulls it off elegantly which is enough to put Kirito at a lost for words.

Lis does a small twirl and winks, "Do you like it?"

All Kirito could help to do was nod. Then he noticed the necklace, "What's that? A hammer? What is it made out off?"

She fingers the pendant, "This? I made it. Took me a whole day. It's uh, gold."

"I love it."

Lis walks up to Kirito and takes his arm, "I think it is time we left. I am getting hungry."

She pulls him out of the house.

They got to the lovely restaurant, _The Golden Palace_ , and take their seats after a short wait.

Kirito looks at the menu with contentment as he sees the prices. He knows he can cover both him and Lisbeth but who like losing money?

Kirito tells the server that they will have some wine for the table as they decide on what to order.

As he turns from the server he catches Lis looking at him slyly, "Going extra fancy I see. Do they even have wine in SAO?"

Kirito shrugged, "I don't know. The waiter didn't say anything when I told him to get some wine."

The wine came. The waiter poured the wine in both of their glasses. He left them to decide on their food. Kirito thought he should make a toast. Well that is what he read he should do. "To not only surviving but thriving!" He raised his glass.

"Here here." said Lis. They clinked glasses and took a sip.

Shortly thereafter the waiter came back. Lisbeth ordered some lamb and a mug of mead. Kirito got steak and some ale.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kirito said as he went into his inventory and pulled out some roses. "Here, thought you would like them."

"Roses? Why does everyone give roses? Do all men get advice from the same old book?" Lis partially complained partially teased.

Kirito countered, "Oh so you are used to getting roses from men?" He quickly deletes the book, _Women: A Guide for Men_. Feeling a bit bad, he just got that yesterday.

"Well I do run a business. That means almost endless lines of men trying to get a deal for my works and services." Lis said casually.

"Oh, must be some challenge turning them all away."

Lis just shook her head, "Nah, I have a trick. I also have you to keep them at bay," she looks at Kirito, "Whenever one of them comes in and tries to give you something I remind myself of you."

The food came then. They ate in silence for some time, just enjoying each other's company.

Half-way through the meal Lisbeth suddenly speaks up, looking down at her food, "I'm sorry for being so cold at the shop the other day… I was still in my merchant state of mind and I saw you just as another man trying to steal a deal. While I'm at the shop I have to stay in the sort of mindset or I risk losing my money… That's my trick. Being so cold that no offer will change the price…" she trails off.

Kirito takes a second to remember what she was talking about, "What? Oh, no it's ok. I could afford it. No worries. I understand."

She looks up, "Really? You're not mad?"

Kirito looks baffled, "No. Why would I? You run a business. You need to make money. I would probably do the samething thing if we swapped positions."

The res of the meal was fairly uneventful, they talked about minor things. Nothing big.

So they set off home. Only a tad bit tipsy.

Asuna walks down the road, heading home after a late night at the guild meeting. She was about 5 minutes from her home when she heard someone call out, "Asuna! Fancy seeing you here! What are you doing out so late?"

She turned only to see the boy she loved, Kirito, walking hand in hand with her best friend, Lisbeth. ' _Oh God. Why them? Why now at this hour?'_

Her face paled a bit, "O-h nothing. Just walking home. Guild meeting. You know how it is… What are you uh two doing t-together at this late hour?"

Lis gushes, "Oh Kirito just took me on the best date ever! We went to _The GOlden Palace_ , and the food was amazing! We're just walking home now!"

' _Deep breaths Asuna. Is ok, this is just one date. Nothing will come of this. Just keep your composure until they leave.'_

Asuna tries to smile for her friend but is comes out pained, "Oh that's n-nice, you must have had an amzing d-date."

' _Keep a straight face. For your friend and so you don't embarrass yourself… I don't know if I can take this. Seeing them together.'_

Asuna feels the tears coming on so when Kirito turned around she decides to use that as a distraction, "I should uh probably g-go, it's getting pretty late," she says with a wobbly voice and hurried off before Lis could say anything. Tears brimming her eyes.

Kirito turns back around, "Huh, could've sworn I saw something. Hey, where did Asuna go?"

"She ran off when you turned away. She said something about getting home before it got too dark."

Kirito nodded, "Yeah, we should get home too." They continued meandering back home.

The moon has almost completed it's cycle when then finally get home.

Lisbeth turns to Kirito, "Thank you for today. It was wonderful." She drags Kirito into an embrace.

Sensing his chance, Kirito pulls back a bit and looks into Lis' eyes. She looks back with intensity. They both lean in and seal the kiss. The kiss lasts for 5 seconds. Too short if you ask Kirito. Way too short if you ask Lis.

When they release they stood there for a bit. Just holding each other in an embrace. "I don't want this to end…" said Lis. "Don't worry. I will be back."

"Goodbye" whispers Kirito. He kissed her forehead, and just like that, he is gone.

 _Hey hey hey, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm back! Just wrote this chapter. Took 5 hours. Was inspired by some comments giving me ideas and feedback. I don't remember their names and don't care to check. You can look at the comments yourself. It's 2:51 am. Started at like 7 or something. Tell me if it was good or bad. Tell me where it was good and where it was bad. I had to go to multiple friends that happen to be girls so I could make the date at least a little bit real and stuff. Oh and one little part in this chapter is inspired by a part in a book. I won't tell you what book or what part but still. It's there. Comment, subscribe, like and share or whatever shit you can do on this site. I don't remember and I am going to passoutttttttttttttttttttt_

 _~D_


End file.
